


【殤浪】沈睡者

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※殤不患x浪巫謠※西幽組全員來東離世界線
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪





	1. Chapter 1

**  
  
0.睡的不是美人，是浪人**  
  
  
  
  
  
自他認識殤不患以來，強大就是他的代名詞，他不誇耀也不謙虛，僅是實話實說。有他在，或許過程兇險了些，最後問題終會迎刃而解。  
  
所以他才會錯過最初本能感受到的異樣，忽略了暗處的惡已經將目標放在殤不患的事實。不、正確來說，他太鬆懈了，以為陌生國度的危險僅剩白髮盜賊一人，才導致現下事態。  
  
站在床沿，浪巫謠望著殤不患沉穩的呼吸聲與起伏的胸膛，等著天工詭匠把脈的結果。老人家不僅術法知識淵博，醫理藥學也多有涉獵，或許有什麼頭緒－－他這樣想著，眼神裡便透出對殤不患的擔憂。  
  
「放心，這傢伙死不了！也幸好是這傢伙所以死不了！」  
  
對於殤不患的狀況似乎有了著落，老人家對於乖巧的樂師青年總是偏疼些，當下便直接解惑，「簡單來說，就是沒力所以睡著啦！」  
「老爺子你說頭家沒力真的很像開玩笑。」  
「聽起來是很玩笑，但你們覺得現在看起來像玩笑？」  
  
畢竟是愛屋及烏的老人家，雖然言靈琵琶問得很失禮，但老人家很有肚量不計較，他聽老爺子只說明殤的變異，卻未解釋解決方法，他這麼想著，通曉主人心思的琵琶便開口問問題。  
  
「那怎麼辦？頭家如果都醒不過來不就很不妙嗎？」  
「也不是沒有解決的方法啦……」  
「怎麼做？」  
  
聽到有解決的方式，浪巫謠言簡意賅的詢問裡掩不住焦急，對他而言現在分秒必爭，他只想知道怎麼讓殤清醒，不再一直沉睡下去。  
  
「小子，你確定嗎？可能是危險的事喔？」  
「救殤第一。」  
  
四個字將浪巫謠心中對殤不患的情感表露無遺，這個人的存在是如此重要，若是有可以喚醒他的方式，即使是要與魔族為敵也再所不惜－－  
  
「但是……嗯……你真的可以嗎？」  
「老爺子拜託別賣關子，我們家阿浪已經著急得快把我捏到骨折啦！」  
  
聆牙看天工詭匠對浪巫謠上下打量一番後，竟然問出根本不算問題的問題，他趕緊代替樂師問仔細一點，要不然再被阿浪捏下去他覺得他面板要破了。  
  
能救殤的話，有什麼不可以？浪巫謠想著，望著沉睡的殤不患目光柔和。若是得用自己最重要的事物做為代價才能喚醒殤，他也願意的。  
  
即使殤一輩子都不會曉得，他待他，比夥伴關係還要更多更多。  
  
「那讓你每日親這臭小子也沒問題？」  
  
平地驚雷，浪巫謠已經想過各種代價巨大的可能性，萬萬沒想到解除方式是這般、這般……  
  
「嗄？阿浪親頭家？！有這種解法嗎？」  
「畢竟要以嘴渡力，有力了才會醒啊！」  
  
天工詭匠一臉少見多怪的表情解釋，他看著眼前樂師青年表情平淡，眼神有些動搖的模樣，以為是樂師對於男子間的親吻有所抗拒，體貼的補充幾句，「老人家知道這事為難，所以才想著找幾位武功平平的侍女輪流渡力，雖然慢但會醒的。」  
  
「我……我的話，殤……何時？」  
  
浪巫謠斷斷續續的吐出字詞，破碎的詢問已經讓老爺子明白樂師的打算，他一拄拐杖緩慢起身，手指虛空點了點殤不患的方向回答，「快則三日，至多七日吧！若是普通侍女，最快也需一月。」  
  
「你確定嗎？男子親吻這事，可能導致你們心存芥蒂，或許關係沒法像先前一樣了。」  
  
是啊，經過此時，說不定未來就連「殤不患的夥伴」這個資格也一併毀去，變成什麼也不是的關係了。但是啊，他的情感是他的，因殤不患而來的苦澀的甜蜜的美好的悲傷的，都是他最珍貴的寶物，真到那一步了，他會自行離去。離開殤不患或許難過，懷抱這些為殤不患而生的情感與回憶，他能繼續走下去。  
  
孰輕孰重一目了然。  
  
浪巫謠深深的對天工詭匠一鞠躬，卸下琵琶放在桌上後，他露出了少見的絕美笑容開口。  
  
「我會努力的。」  
  
為了殤不患，他會拼上一切的。


	2. Chapter 2

  
**1.從簡單粗暴的嘴唇碰撞開始  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**  
  
**房裡只剩醒著的他和沉睡的他。  
  
送天工詭匠離開房間後，浪巫謠坐在床沿，仔細的看著沉睡著的殤不患，平時也有單純看著他的時候，但對他的想望總讓他看著看著便轉移目光，以彈撥琵琶做結。他自認這份感情光明磊落，卻也明白這份感情會給溫柔的他帶來困擾，兩相權衡的結果，他選擇隱藏與甘於現狀。  
  
現在，他不會發現，自己是抱持什麼想法看著他的，這樣很好。  
  
黑中帶白的髮、歷經滄桑的臉龐、不修邊幅的下顎、樸實無華的衣裝、千錘百鍊的肉體，以及一顆熱情溫柔的心。還有好多屬於殤不患的好，就算是不擅言語的他也能如數家珍，這麼頂天立地的男子漢，怎麼可以讓他陷入僵局呢？  
  
他伸出手，懸在半空，慢慢的沿著他的輪廓描繪而過，即使知道他不會感覺到，但放肆的看著他對他而言已是逾越。他想碰他，但不想用什麼也不是的身份碰他，能碰他的那個身分，他渴望而不奢望。  
  
「殤……」  
  
他喚著他，音如玉般清亮，就像往日清晨喚醒他那般，每當自己這樣叫他時，他有時閉著眼喊著再讓我歇一會兒、有時則是睜開眼打個呵欠口齒不清的道聲早，不管是什麼樣的他都讓他覺得有趣，喚醒他成為他的美好時光。  
  
所以這次，也該是他喚醒他才是。  
  
他起身，單膝跪在床上，一手撐在男人耳邊，長長的艷橘髮辮隨著動作滑到男人胸膛上，額前瀏海垂在眼前，襯得殤不患沉睡的臉龐朦朧，即使如此，男人的臉龐依然樸實沉穩，彷彿下一瞬便睜開眼，對他說，早安。  
  
低下頭，那張刀削斧鑿的英武面容在眼前放大，鼻尖嗅到屬於他的草木之氣，綿長的呼吸暗示著男人武功之高，但若是再也無法醒來……  
  
『 _要記得，嘴唇要貼緊些_ 。』  
  
天工詭匠的囑咐還在耳邊迴響，他看著他長著死皮的厚唇，想著得找一日尋些油膏，幫殤保養一番才是。  
  
『 _這樣，臭小子的身體才能收到你的力量_ 。』  
  
他漸漸低下頭，耳邊只剩他綿長的呼吸聲、他悄悄加速的脈搏聲，撐在床上的掌心有些潮濕，他下意識的揪緊床單，忐忑的、生澀的、堅決的，以自己的唇貼上他的唇。  
  
是、這樣做嗎？眼睫如扇般搧動，殤不患的臉在眼前放得極大，他看著便害羞的斂起眼，試著依照天工詭匠的指示貼緊自己的唇，男人的唇上有著粗硬的死皮，在他的唇上擦出微乎其微的疼，以唇輕壓能感覺到唇肉的厚軟，如男人性格中的溫柔。唇上似乎還有燒餅的油香，他親著親著，便感覺到自己的內勁正循著經脈向外流動，從他的嘴流入他的口。  
  
他不敢移動，就怕渡力的過程有什麼閃失，所以，當唇上傳來被吸吮的觸感時，他愣了幾息才察覺到異狀。  
  
－－殤不患正在吸他的嘴。察覺到這樣的事實，他瞪大雙眼，以為自己會看見眼前的他睜開深褐眼眸看著他，但合起的雙目讓他燃起的希望又弱了些，只能感覺到貼著他的唇本能的在他唇上摩挲，他不確定這是不是渡力的一環，但在這樣的過程中，他能感覺到自己的力量正穩定的渡入他的嘴裡。  
  
那、稍微、稍微配合一下殤，也是……可以的、吧？在殤不患摩擦著他的唇時，他動了動腦袋，配合殤不患的動作任其作為，為了方便行動，他跨在他的身上，雙手撐在兩側低頭貼著他的唇，耳飾隨著動作晃出叮咚脆響，暗示著這番渡力有多引入遐想。  
  
不知道親了多久，直到男人不再吸吮著他的唇，內勁亦不再外流時，他想應該是差不多了。撐起身，浪巫謠輕輕的喘著氣，被男人吸吮過的唇瓣紅艷腫脹，麻與疼是他最直接的感受。  
  
好、累……全身疲累不堪，他用盡力氣從殤不患身上下來，一踏到地面便全身脫力的跪坐在地，他看了看自己顫抖的雙手、發軟的雙腳，明白了方才的渡力便是原因。  
  
沒問題的。浪巫謠這麼想著，將身體撐著靠坐在床邊，床架堅硬，但有個可以倚靠的地方總是好的。他偏頭，看著床上的他呼吸依然平穩，聽覺靈敏的他聽出殤不患的聲音較方才有力了些，這點讓他受到鼓勵。  
  
「殤……等我……」  
  
等我恢復一些，便再渡力給你，在這之前，你可別睡熟了。浪巫謠想著，疲累的闔上雙眼休憩。  
  
  
  
一日已過。  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
**2.吃飽睡好，給浪人一遍又一遍的細碎親吻**  
  
  
  
  
再度睜開雙眼，浪巫謠望著陌生的床帳一驚，翻身下床踏地一氣呵成。他睡多久了？殤呢？情況如何了？腦海裡滾過與他相關之事，他毫不猶豫的快步走向房門一開－－  
  
與黑髮藍衣女子大眼瞪小眼。  
  
「我－－」  
「不患沒事喔，巫謠。」  
  
知道紅裳樂師牽掛之事，睦天命溫婉開口，給他一顆定心丸，女子舉起手上托盤偏頭微笑，冒著白煙的餛飩湯麵正散發誘人香氣，引得他肚腹發出不明顯的鳴聲。  
  
飢腸轆轆時，簡單吃食可比山珍海味。  
  
「先吃飽，好嗎？」  
  
天命的聲音溫柔卻毫無商量餘地，他聽話的點點頭，跟在女子身後，關上房門、幫忙擺桌、坐下、提箸、進食。  
  
是簡單的菜肉餛飩，麵條軟彈有勁、餛飩鮮香自然，簡單的調味卻讓人食指大動，也或許有飢餓做為調味，他吃得仔細又珍惜，一口一口的專心吃著。當他雙手捧起碗，喝完最後一口湯後，放下湯碗，女子正雙手托著下顎，笑臉盈盈的望著他。  
  
「吃飽了嗎？」  
  
他摸摸自己的肚子，點點頭。熱騰騰的湯麵下肚，有菜有肉份量十足，且是他喜歡的餛飩，不知不覺便吃得一乾二淨了。他開口，想問天命怎麼過來了，眼前女子便開口揭曉答案。  
  
「你剛剛昏睡在不患旁邊，我把你扛過來好好休息。」  
「天工詭匠說，你是精力流失，吃飽睡好就沒事了，現在看來氣色不錯，我也放心了。」  
  
其實是放不下心。睦天命想。  
  
從得到不患遭逢惡事以致昏睡不醒，到巫謠為救醒不患以己之力渡氣與不患、造成巫謠昏迷的種種，都讓她擔心兩人的情況，卻也只能做力所能及的事。  
  
不論是哪個人，她都希望他們平安。  
  
「……謝謝。」  
  
讓你擔心了，謝謝你，天命。浪巫謠低頭道謝，翠玉色的雙眼混著歉疚與感謝，他起身想說什麼，黑髮女子便伸出手，「巫謠，手伸出來。」  
  
聽話的伸出手，掌心便落下一只小瓷瓶，他不解的望著睦天命，後者輕笑道，「補氣的丹藥，但可別當糖丸吃著玩喔！」  
  
剎時，一股暖意自心口湧出。睦天命沒說什麼，可這份包含尊重的關心比什麼都珍貴。你們都要平平安安－－浪巫謠讀出了睦天命未說出口的話，他正了神色，深深一揖。  
  
「會好的。」  
  
握緊瓷瓶，他轉身便出了房門，直接走向他的所在之處。希望你們都好好的。望著紅裳樂師的背影，睦天命心中祈禱著。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
殤不患依然沉睡著。  
  
與昨日相同，又有些不同。脈搏依然平穩，但又比昨日強勁；胸膛依然起伏，但臉上有些血色。坐在床邊，浪巫謠抬頭看了眼擱在博古架上的琵琶，通曉主人心意的樂器便開口，「阿浪阿浪，殤不患睡得超～香！」  
  
在浪巫謠撥弦之前，琵琶斂去平日肆無忌憚直切主題，「老闆沒事，中途老爺子把過脈，說『以這個狀態持續渡力，再兩日就好』了。」  
  
這樣啊。他微微點頭，目光放在他的身上，只是渡力自然無礙，但昨日的渡力並非唇碰唇般簡單，若是殤如昨日那樣的反應，這次他不曉得會不會全身酸軟的摔到他身上。  
  
他一向對殤不患沒有抵抗力。  
  
「阿浪，頭家有反應不好嗎？」  
「……心會亂。」  
  
會讓他產生，他或許對他有些不同的錯覺。浪巫謠想著，手指撫上殤不患的額撥過髮絲，黑髮中的銀看起來刺眼無比，他想，之後還是得勸殤別只吃燒餅了。  
  
義甲一只一只的卸下來，整齊的擺放在斗櫃上，浪巫謠一手將髮辮撥到後背，整個人跨在殤不患身上居高臨下，他很小心的撐著身體避免壓到殤，邊回憶著昨天的做法低下頭，唇貼上唇。  
  
力量被渡入，他放下心來卻也不敢大意，唇瓣稍微分開再貼合，他感覺到自己的內勁不像昨日流失得迅速，或許以此法渡力，能保他和他生命無慮。  
  
唇瓣輕啄，一遍又一遍的親吻似是蓋上印記，他還是抱持著一點不可有的私心，這只是單純的渡力，原不需這般親吻殤的。浪巫謠想著，軟嫩美唇蹭著飽滿厚唇，唇肉相貼帶來溫潤的觸感，他偏著腦袋，轉換角度送上親吻。  
  
啾、啾、啾。  
  
他專注的吻著，感受著唇上的粗糙與彈性，送給殤的不僅是力量，還有他的心意。呼吸加速，唇瓣被唇瓣夾吮，他壓低身子，以手臂撐在兩側的姿勢以吻渡力與他，被他親吻的感覺很舒服，浪巫謠閉上眼，順從自己的感覺配合著他。  
  
床榻上，美麗的青年虔誠的、溫柔的親吻著浪人，希望他睜開雙眼、希望他平平安安，艷橘髮絲垂落在浪人臉上，染出一片焰色；長長的髮辮蜿蜒在浪人的黑髮之中，隨著動作纏出一絲曖昧。唇瓣分開又貼合，壓抑的喘息聲與唾液自唇間溢出，浪巫謠努力的吃去男人嘴上的唾液，吻得唇瓣濕潤不已。  
  
所以，他沒發現，那雙深褐色的眼緩緩睜開，也沒察覺到，那雙眼貪婪的凝視著他後，似乎是無法抗拒的再度闔上。  
  
  
  
巫謠……他無聲的呼喚著，旋即陷入沉睡。


End file.
